


Collection of Arjuna drabbles

by Invidia1988



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Cock Warming, Dancing, Dildos, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Gender or Sex Swap, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Petting, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hotels, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Stripping, Teasing, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very brief praise kink, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: You read the tale of when Arjuna was a woman, and ask to see the form. He has plans for it.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Messaline

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something I've yet to see others touch~

Messaline means Soft lightweight silk with a satin weave

Gender-swap!Arjuna x Fem!Reader

This is going to be pure smut.

Obvious warnings - Genderswap, I’ll use she/her pronouns on Arjuna, toys, praise kinks, dancing, oils, over-stimulations, tribbing, most things that involve a wlw side of it. Name will remain Arjuna, it is still him.

He has a canon story where he has spent time as a woman. I want to try and capture what it would take to not only have him trust that side to his lover, but full on explore it. This will probably end up being one of my more long smuts. Those are my best.

I might turn this into a collections.

* * *

You had read a story where your archer had spent time as a woman, before the last year of where he spent in hiding following the dice game. You were curious as to what this form looked like. So you held one of the books, as you approached Arjuna. 

Your archer tilted his head, his eyes lowering to the book in your hands and immediately knew. He always shied away when the books of his past were brought up, but this one, he had a reverent smile, almost a smirk. This was different than his normal embarrassed that you read some of his tales where he expressed shame in them. He almost seemed proud of this one.

“What part did you read this time?” Arjuna was dressed in a different outfit, the one he wore for Valentines Day. He looked good with the glasses and light cream color.

“I finished reading, your wish and sections with Krishna.” You often went to him on some texts when it was hard to understand. He understood that you desired to know more of him, after earning his trust, and the bond between you two beyond just simple intimacy. You came to a deeper understanding and on his request helped you read his tales.

“Ah, so you know about that side of me now?” Your own face flushes a little as you nod. He confirmed what you read is true.

“The love you experienced, I’d love to experience that.” He invites you to sit with him, and you fit into his lap easily. You keep your eyes on his, knowing your sincerity. 

“It’s hard to convey the same feeling I endured from Krishna, it is a bliss that I have a hard time explaining, not even sure I can explain it. It needs to be experienced. The ordeals involved are long as you read, many mantras, and rituals.” He doesn’t miss the way you lower your eyes down.

“I have another way of sharing a feeling if you’ll indulge me. I trust you’ll treat me kindly as you always have?” He raises his hands to cup your face, Arjuna brushes a thumb across your cheek. You nod to his question.

“Always.” A soft genuine smile.

“Give me a day to prepare then? I promise you, this will be an experience you won’t forget.” Arjuna lowers his eyes, you can see the mischief almost in those dark eyes.

“Oh, when I assume this form, please love me as equal of a woman as you do with me as a man. And address me as a woman.” He requests.

“Alright.” You let him tug you closer to himself, choosing to spend the rest of the day with him, him explaining more about the Purana you read. He didn’t find shame when he spoke of Krishna this way. 

The following day, you were given a list of things to get for him. You also had secured a place away from the chaldea. His request, he wanted to make the evening he spent with you as a woman special, and you know his expectations for perfectionism.

You had arrived at the onsen first, had booked the room you wanted and from there. You waited for Arjuna to meet up with you.

When he does, you did not expect this side of him to be so stunning, if the way it was described was correct, he was handsome as a man, but of indescribable beauty as a woman. 

Arjuna’s skin was the same tone, dark brown but almost shines gold under the light, but her hair worn differently, longer even, dark eyes framed with wider lashes and gold eyeshadow, painted lips to nails. Arjuna almost backed out, but if she did, she’d have to repeat another hundred-thousand mantras to regain this form. She is dressed in a cream badlah, she wanted this to be intimate with you. Most of the material sheer with a satin gold weave in satin, you could see her form well, how the color complimented her skin, how it looked shiny as if she applied an oil or something. Accented with the cream was gold bangles, from wrists to ankles.

The top was woven at her neck instead of wearing any bra or conceals for full breasts beneath the delicate silk. Same with the bottoms adorned on slender hips. You almost feel like you shouldn’t look, but this is still Arjuna. She’d pull away tenfold if you denied her now.

You see a shred of the Arjuna peek through in the way she looks to the side, flustered and a hint of a blush adorning her face. Able to express her emotions freely in the assured privacy of where you are.

“You are beautiful, Arjuna.” You say almost breathless, even see her smirk at the praise. The confidence returning, you’d never dismiss Arjuna after sharing with you this very intimate and secret side that only the gopi’s, Krishna, and other deities have seen.

Arjuna takes a breath to calm her nerves down, she did want to do something for you.

“You got everything on that list I asked for?” Arjuna’s voice holds a unique sound, intoxicating to hear, and you feel your face heat up and nod.

“I did, I got them all.” Brown eyes soften, appearing more alluring. She held a soft blue silk drape behind her, you would remember to get more things for your archer in these colors with them complimenting her skin so nicely than the whites, blues and purples you’ve seen her wear before.

“Good, good. Now to reward you.” A teasing lilt in her voice, you quirked an eyebrow, then see what she meant after she lights an incense, a faint scent of sandalwood waifs in the air, and added was soft music something that fit the mood. You then see what she means by reward, as she sways light on her feet.

Arjuna knows how to dance, you knew this, you’ve seen her before, but not like this. Something sultry, lowered eyes with promise, the shy demeanor before shed, and present in front of you is the persona you love dearly. Sure of herself, a few grins when she catches you staring or focus on breasts or her hips.

The clinks of the jewelry and bells worn, the way Arjuna followed music and rhythm was almost sinful on a being who was sinless. You fidgeted in your spot, eyes on your lover, and in a swift toss of the drape over you, you miss the removal of the top as she snaps the drape back turning so her back was to you, peering over a shoulder.

Your own face burned, but felt a little disappointed in being denied seeing Arjuna without the top as any move she made, covered her chest. You stare with keen interest at what Arjuna will do next, a subtle sway of her hips, and you see the bottoms being teased with, lowered till they pooled at her feet and steps out of them.

Arjuna reveals a hidden sheer panty worn, and when she turns to you, you wanted the dance to end, and indulge in your archer. Seeing this side, made you love them all the more, as it is pure trust Arjuna has in you that would even grace this form let alone dance for you.

Arjuna was tired of teasing with the sensual display, as with one last turn, you see her drop the drape and stride to you to sit in your lap for a change. Breathing a bit harder, a look of pride full on her face along within her eyes.

“Master, did you enjoy this?” Soft in her words.

“I did, you are amazing, and I didn’t know you could dance like that.” She gives you a stare.

“You would know of it, you did read my tales.” She caught you there, and you look away flustered. Arjuna takes this opportunity to lean in and claim a kiss at your neck, making you jump earning a laugh, and Arjuna nipping just under your jawline.

“Hmm... surprised you?” You nod, and feel her kiss a path to your mouth. Your hands slip up incredibly soft skin, smooth as the silk she wore. Arjuna grips a hand to bring it to the center of her chest. Beneath the pads of your fingers you feel Arjuna’s heart rapidly beating, you trail your fingers along the center as she guides your hand to a breast to palm.

You didn’t realize how turned on your own archer was through all this, and to be so forward with touching. You trace the breast from base of where the skin meets, to the dark nipple at the center. You test a touch, Arjuna shivers from it, you repeat the touch in a full circle around it till it hardens into a peak. Your archer shudders and pushes forward to get you to cup her. You indulge and do so, squeezing even to draw out a pleased hiss.

Your hands move to take hold at Arjuna’s urgings to touch her, as her own hands roam your body. The shared kisses taper to corners of your mouth, eyes locking as you see her move to break the contact. Arjuna tilts towards your neck to place a bite between shoulder and neck. Something she often does, is bite in little marks.

“Join me.” Her tone was more of a demand than a request, Arjuna slips off your lap urging you to follow her out to the bath. You see her bend to remove the anklets, you follow removing the clothing you had worn. Less graceful than the way your archer had done, you see Arjuna look into the bag that contained the items she requests and tug out a few things. She had wanted a few vibrators, and things to be intimate with you. 

Reality sinking in that she was trusting a unique experience as a woman with you being one too. She catches you fidgeting with your hands, and tilts her head, you can also see the subtle curl to Arjuna’s hair.

“You did good in getting these. Would you allow me now to use them on you?” She never needed to ask, you nod and that broke you from your own shy demeanor. Arjuna would not harm you or touch you in a way you did not agree to. So at the last of your own clothing discarded with hers shed. She leads you to the water; there was something subtle in the way she coaxes you against her.

Arjuna leads you into another kiss, full and certain of promises. Guiding your hands in how to touch, handing you one of the toys, both of you with a bullet vibrator to guide along each other. You feel the one held in her palm at your neck guiding it down your shoulder. You press the one in yours at the center of Arjuna’s chest guiding it along a breast, hearing the sharp intake of breath, she makes an audible purr of approval. You jump feeling her mirror your path looking up to see dark eyes watching your every move.

“Keep going.” You hear her urging you along, to further tease the archer. You follow the path with the toy from breast to hip, even seeing her move her legs apart to allow you to slip a hand between. Your hand is guided to cup Arjuna, a jump made from her when the toy brushes against soft folds. You glance up to see her face flushed slightly red, your guess is from aroused more than embarrassment. 

Arjuna is rarely embarrassed when it comes to sexual moments, she rather see that on you, and with her mirroring your hand sees it in seconds with a keen drawn as the toy in Arjuna’s hand is raised enough to brush the sensitive nub of your clit. You shrink back from the intensity, only for Arjuna to center the toy just right keeping it pressed while your hand falters in repeating it.

Your archer guides your hand the same way, and you feel the tremble through her. Mutual feeling good between you both. She presses her forehead to yours, and you raise your eyes.

“Too much?” She inquires, you shake your head.

“Surprised.” You admit, seeing her puff her cheeks proud, an expression you are well use to when she is as a man too. Arjuna enjoyed making you squirm, knowing she does that even now, gives a ego boost.

“If that was surprising, maybe we should do lighter stuff.” Teasing, and you are guided back to the ledge that leads to the pool of water. It took urging from Arjuna to understand what she was doing, she takes the bullet you had and switches it off, the one she had is arranged to fit between you two as she fits legs hooking hers right, raising one of yours over a shoulder.

The vibrator she had is pressed between you both, she grinds it against your clit drawing a shocked jolt and gasp. A subtle move between you both to grind against the other, your leg not held wraps at her waist tugging closer. Arjuna trails a free hand down to keep the toy centered right. Seeing the way you shiver and jolt from the vibration. Taking charge aiming to please both of you.

“Feeling good?” You hear her, and nod to the question. You grip at the wood under your hands, scratching it as the sensation is overwhelming. You feel fingers touch along your entrance and guides the toy to press there earning you shaking enough that your toes curl. Involuntary jolts drawn out by the toy. 

Arjuna laughs from the shudders and much to your dismay moves the toy away, you are about to question why, until you see the same expression you felt on your own face. Blissful, somehow on her face it looked more erotic.

“We don’t want to be over-sensitive too soon hmm?” You hear in your ear as she nips the edge. Arms wind around you, a rare feeling of comfort washes over you.

“No, it wouldn’t be too fun.” You agreed, smiling as Arjuna pulls back to look you over, descending down further onto your body, claiming one of your nipples in a mouth to tease and playfully bite enough to draw a squirm. Quickly finding out your arrow much is dominant even in this form.

You arch up from the teasing tug on the other breast, more love bites placed along your chest to navel. Arjuna taking great enjoyment at the subtle sounds you make. You feel her fingers returned to your core and slip inside, you arch up as the feeling that was denied to you races through you again. Arjuna arranges herself to allow you to return the same touch. 

Arjuna jumps feeling your hands return the same feeling, slipping inside her, even spreading her open, curious to see the color, you miss the flush on her face at how pink it is. You decide to get her back for her teasings, and reach for one of the discarded toys, the one you had used earlier and the sudden vibration pressed to the opening, you see your archer come undone.

“Master! That’s!” A chorus of heated sighs come from her, you see her legs shaking as you center it on the nub, the fingers inside you had stilled. You both had arranged yourselves to half lay on the porch that leads to the spring. Arjuna kneeling over you, with her head towards your waist. Now you feel a bite along your thigh, her attempting to keep from moaning out.

You ease the vibrator along the entrance into her, and feel the trembling taper down to a wriggle here and there with how you press it in enough to feel it and draw out frustrated sighs. Arjuna returns the tease, centering her mouth onto you, you jump as wet heat delves along your folds. You bite back your own sounds, that won’t do, Arjuna focuses a series of licks along the nub following down to your opening pushing her tongue inside. Your turn to keen and shudder from the teasing. 

You raise your head enough to busy your mouth finding your love perhaps a bit sweet, you hear soft moans and a delicate bite made to your inner thigh. You alternate between pressing the toy inside or to the nub just above while you press your tongue in. You shudder at the near feel of losing yourself.

When you feel too close, Arjuna stops denying you relief just yet, she even lifts her hips away stealing your hand away from trying to get back for stopping. 

“Not yet... Master.. patience.” Arjuna moves to sit upright a sigh as sensitivity runs through her, dark brown eyes focus on you, your face flushed dark, and writhing from being denied a second time.

All you see is a smirk on your archer’s face. Arjuna sees your eyes plead, and she almost takes mercy. Instead she helps you to your feet, to move from the floor you both are on, more into the bathing area of the spring, you see her disappear to the bag of items she requested. 

Arjuna returns with a double-sided dildo, and you feel your face darken with what it meant. It was even on both sides, you are coaxed to lie down on your back, being urged to raise your legs enough. A lubricant was doused on both sides evenly, you watch as she presses her side in, seeing her thrust it a few times to ebb off the odd sensation of having something penetrating. 

Soon she turns her attention to you, and eases the other side into you. You chose one that was similar to your archer’s size, but a bit thinner than your lover. Short in between as requested so that when both of you fitted at the base, Arjuna could grind against you. 

“How is it?” You ask seeing a wince on Arjuna’s side, her attention on you now. A roll of her hips against yours answers the question, you gasp; seeing how Arjuna’s eyes lower and grins at seeing your eyes widen as she sets into a rhythm. 

You both cling to each other, Arjuna keeping up the motion between you two. You see the flush on her face increased, you grasp at her shoulders, and Arjuna seizes your hands to hold. You relax as a kiss is pressed to you, your lips fully claimed as Arjuna starts subtle grinds every once in a while, you meet thrusts up to be equal in her feeling the same pleasures.

Arjuna reaches for one of the toys she had brought with and presses a vibrator back between you two. You release a cry between the kiss, feeling your body chase that sensation for relief again, the one that has been denied. Arjuna centers the toy right and grinds in such a way you peak first. Your archer makes an audible purr at the sight of you lost in absolute bliss.

You feel Arjuna center down and grind again, against both the toys chasing her own high, you watch as your archer tosses her head back, closing eyes and follows with a sighed moan. As soon as the orgasm hits, Arjuna tugs the vibrator away and lays on top of you.

A series of kisses exchanged, hands burying in each others hair, you feeling how silky soft, almost envious of it. Arjuna buries her face into your chest as you pet her head a habit you have gotten into doing after being intimate.

“May I stay like this for a while with you? There is still alot I want to do with you.” Arjuna asks, and you feel yourself grinning.

“Of course.” Brown eyes peer up at you through dark bangs, she raises up on her arms to look at you better. You reach your hands to cup Arjuna’s face tugging closer to seek a kiss.

You are met for it, and feel her shift to remove the other toy from between you after feeling discomfort. Arjuna enjoys your arms seeking comfort for the recent bliss. 

“What more do you wish to do?” You inquire, Arjuna glances to your face, that familiar smirk returning.

“I’ll show you in a while.. For now just touch me?” You couldn’t deny her that request, not when her skin was so soft and how she was a few steps away from possibly purring.


	2. Psithurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of wind rustling leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GS!Arjuna x Fem!reader
> 
> Continuation of the other story, with Arjuna as a woman. 
> 
> I apologize for errors in punctuation at times. I have mild reading comprehension problems. x.x
> 
> But the continuation for Messaline! Will also be on ao3 respectfully.

You became aware of the feel of softness against you, you smile knowing it. You had the suite room for a few days, and looked forward to taking advantage of it, and your archer in different spots. Wondering if you can make a blush form on that otherwise stoic face. 

You had woken up first after the previous night, you and Arjuna had played around alot more, with your success in making her lose her mind a few times in pure bliss.

You feel warm still tired as you shift in the arms that hold around your waist loose. The movement makes the arms tighten, and the face bury closer into your chest. An incredibly cute moment out of your archer. You blow on her face enough for Arjuna to turn her head to bury it into your shoulder.

Here you are able to take in the form your archer has, voluptuous in curve from breast to hip, she was still taller than you. You shove the blanket that covered you both down enough and your hands go to her head. Arjuna stirs again but soon relaxes to the feel of your fingers running through silky hair.

Arjuna enjoys this from what you can see, she moves closer and shifts enough to rest her head into your lap. Your hands smooth down to bare shoulders and glides down across soft skin. Your archer stirs more and you hear a huff against your stomach.

“Did I wake you?” You ask, and Arjuna lifts her head up to eye you wearily.

“You did. It feels nice though, if you wish to keep going I won’t stop you.” You take this as permission to explore your lovers body. Your hands smooth across her back from base of spine to the start of her neck. 

You noted how Arjuna’s hair seems more curly in this form, your fingers toying with a few locks to wind them around your fingers. You would do the same with her as a man. Often toying with the bangs that rests in the middle of his forehead. 

Arjuna feels shreds of embarrassment at being touched so delicate, like she was going to shatter if you touched too hard. She just might, you accept the face buried into your stomach when fingers trace an ear; earning Arjuna turning her head to press the ear to your side to keep it from being teased.

You feel adventerous and lean down to catch the other ear to nibble on. The way you have Arjuna pinned prevents her from escaping the teasing on her, you nip at the helix all the way to an earlobe till you feel your lover thrash in response.

You let up, Arjuna jolts upright and gives you a glare for doing that. One of the few times you see a full blush across her face.

“Did you not like that?” You play innocent, and Arjuna looks away fidgeting. It had an effect, and you take initiative and pounce on Arjuna knocking her backwards with protests of being treated like that.

“Master! What are you!?!” You beam a smile up to Arjuna, and nudge her legs apart, wanting to see how well she reacts to you. The archer turns her head away as you get her to part her legs as wide as they get, you over her body even reaching a hand to tease a breast with a full squeeze.

“You did say to love you.” You remind her of the words she said a few days ago. Your free hand goes down to the mound, ignoring the sharp intake of breath as you spread her open. Arjuna feels embarrassed more with you staring so intently, wondering if that is how you feel when she does it.

“It’s such a nice color.” You comment at how lighter in pink the inner folds are. Arjuna feels her face darken looking to the side only to jolt when she feels a full lick against it. 

“Was that too much?” You ask only to have two hands in your hair shoving you back towards her slit. You indulge and kiss a path along the soft skin using both hands to keep the folds apart to make your way to the nub while your right hand slips down to press two fingers inside.

Arjuna jumps at this feeling, the hands in your hair urges you closer, and you oblige running your tongue along the nub, fingers pushing back the hood to lave it in attention. Arjuna’s nails dig in and you ignore the feeling when she moves her hands to the bedsheet to avoid gouging skin. The fingers pushing inside curl, and you listen to soft cries made even as pushes of her hips are made to get closer.

Arjuna feels hot from this, and half wishes she can resume being a man to properly ravish you for all the pleasure you indulge her in. You see Arjuna’s hands fist into the blankets and the push of her hips towards your fingers, you feel her clamp, you coax her through the orgasm that runs through your archer hearing her keen in bliss.

You give one kiss to the top of the mound and rest your head on a thigh staring up. Arjuna’s eyes look glossy almost on the verge of tears from the sensitivity. Your archer looks towards you only to blush heated at the way you are staring. You kiss her thigh then feel Arjuna run fingers through your hair. You remove your fingers from inside and clean them off much to your archer’s embarrassment at witnessing you do something she normally does.

“Master, come up to me.” You listen and with Arjuna’s help, you lay on top of her. There is a moment as you settle and rest your head on her chest to release a sigh feeling contented being wrapped in your arrows arms. Arjuna fidgets underneath you and moves enough to shift you both to lay more on your sides to look each other in the eyes. Once you lock eyes, Arjuna sees the adoration you have in your gaze for her. She almost feels undeserving and looks to the side.

You place your hands on either side of her head and get her to turn back. Arjuna’s eyes are wider, you see the uneasiness along with feeling her tense. 

“Arjuna. I love you.” You say firm, seeing brown eyes dart to look to the side or focus on your eyes in your sincerity. For Arjuna looking at you show this expression was more than enough for her to handle. It was a similar feeling she got many years ago when she first saw Krishna as a woman. The unconditional love that radiated off you, a dark hand presses palm to your cheek. 

“Master... please let me be the only one that sees this face you make.” You swear your archer had a tone in her voice, the request is easy to oblige; even as you are pulled into a full kiss. Arms wrapped around, you reaching for a blanket to pull over you both. an excuse to get closer to Arjuna and feel more skin to your own.

A hand traces down the middle of your back, resting at the small of it, her other hand brushing the side of your face as the kiss deepens. You wander a hand from shoulder to hip tracing idle patterns or writing your name enough to make Arjuna move to strewn a leg over your waist.

“I’ll only look at you like this, don’t worry.” You answer in between the kiss, and you feel the smile against your lips as you continue to shower her in deserved affection.

“Thank you..” Arjuna begins to arrange you two, having you more on your back. You look up as Arjuna pushed the blankets back off, she sat upright and is looking over you. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten, you treated me to a pleasant sensation, only fair I return it.” You nod in agreement, even as Arjuna coaxes your legs apart to fit better between them. Fingers roaming your skin flicking a nipple to watch you jolt. A telltale smirk at seeing you so reactive to the touch. Arjuna gets up brief much to your dismay at losing body heat. 

“Before we get too much further, do you need to freshen yourself?” Arjuna offers a break to take care of anything that might be unpleasant in the middle of the next romp. You nod and both of you take a moment to take care of hygienic things. From breath to other things cleaning up and returning to find Arjuna prepared the bed better, from the blankets stripped off and towels lining it. To a bottle of lubricant. 

You take your spot back on the bed and, see her go over to the bag of items that she had requested and pulls a few things out. You notice one of the items is a blindfold, and on her way back to you, you see her find the double sided toy where it was left after it had been cleaned from the earlier play.

“Do you mind if I use this again? Or would you prefer the real thing by now?” Arjuna gives the chance for her to resume her normal self. You think it over, giving her a small look.

“We have this room for a few days, tomorrow you can resume back? You can use all the items we brought for this then.” You see her eyes light up a bit, the idea of enjoying the form longer, surely she thought you would want her as a man again.

“Okay then, I’ll leave you so satisfied you’ll beg for that side of me again.” A purr in her voice as Arjuna fits into the bed again, she enjoyed using the items that allowed you both to receive pleasure together. So you jolt at a familiar vibration against your hip in a remote egg bullet. 

When you jolt from the vibration, Arjuna smirks more at your sensitivity to it. She presses it further along your side following the path of your hip to the inside of your thigh. You fidget at the feel of it, you look to Arjuna who rests the egg on your stomach to bring up the blindfold. She places it over your eyes and you let her tie it into place. 

Arjuna now satisfied with your eyes covered, begins to roll the egg on your stomach letting the different sensations as she presses her palm to it against your slit nudging it right to the nub. You shake and jolt when she does this hearing her laugh subtle as she focuses the egg right and you bite your lip as the sensation runs through your body. 

“Arjuna!” You cry out and feel her slip the egg down further pushing it inside. You feel your face flush as the vibrator rests just inside. Arjuna then rests with her arms against your legs keeping them apart. You feel a lick across your folds, another moan slips out of you then you feel a kiss pressed to your thigh. Almost as if Arjuna is testing your reactions.

You feel hands hold your hips down as you feel something nestled around your clit. Another vibrating toy, you feel delicate pulses almost like a suckling, but the toy held in place as the power is increased and you are soon shifting back from the sensitivity, only to have your arrow press it there.

“Keep it there.” You hear her voice firm but in that tone of “be patient.” Between both the bullet and the clitoral toy, you writhe in absolute pleasure, Arjuna watches you come undone as your hands go to hers that hold the toy in place rocking it. 

“Feels good?” She checks wondering if it is too much.

“It feels weird, it feels so good..” Your response eased her mind and focuses it just right and you yelp her name and push your hips towards her hand. Even as her other goes down to slip fingers in to retrieve the egg out helping you ease it out for what she wants to do with it next.

You feel your face flushed as a sensation runs through your belly, warm and coiling. Arjuna sees how your legs tremble and feels one of your hand’s fingers dig into her wrist a little. She nudges your hand away and you grip the bed beneath you fingers burying into the towel. Your archer still needs her hands afterwards.

“That’s it, focus on what you feel. However, don’t cum just yet.” You sigh in frustration, Arjuna loves seeing you writhe like this. The stimulator is taken off your clit just as you teetered on that edge. You growl a little at being denied, earning a scoff from Arjuna.

“I want to feel good too.” Is her response to it, and you feel another shift, the blindfold taken off. You are greeted to a deep flushed face as Arjuna adjusts yours and her legs enough to be comfortable. The egg back between you two, and you feel the buzzing as Arjuna grounds herself to your core, sighing in heated pleasure when it rubs right to her.

You grasp for her hands and she gives them to you. Arjuna grounds and grinds with you creating a rhythm like when she first used the toys with you. Only more focused at keeping the narrow end of the bullet on you and her with the wider.

Your hands are held tightly as it doesn’t take long for Arjuna to get to the same mental spot you are in, on that edge, where the pleasure is overwhelming. She has only spent one other time in this form and using it now with someone she has grown to love meant such absolute trust.

Arjuna bites her lower lip when the egg is brushed against the under part of her clit. You feel the same pressure as the sides are shared now. 

“Let me have you..” Arjuna murmurs under voice, hands now gripping each others arms as you feel yourself about to lose it. You hold back remembering her words not to yet.

You whimper under your breath and feel your legs trembling harder to keep up with the thrusts against you by Arjuna. Her dark eyes never leave your face, even as telltale shudders go through you. You feel her ground her hips to yours again and almost lose it if it weren’t for her moving to let the vibrator slip from both of you. 

There is a scramble on Arjuna’s half to power off the toy, and reach for the double sided toy she grabbed, the lubricant from earlier spread onto both sides. Arjuna eases your side in first, then arranges you both, her legs hooked at your sides as she straddles your waist. There is a heated sensation from the lubricant against the cool silicon material. Arjuna lowers down and you see her head tilt back as she pushes down while you buck up. 

“Master, please...” A plea made, and you help steady her down in the way you have done when you’ve ridden your lover. Arjuna follows the motion and the combined pressures makes the toy thrust right on either side. You are already over sensitive, but there was something erotic seeing Arjuna’s expression so lost in equal bliss. 

You reach your hand for one of the toys and find the clitoral one and before Arjuna knew what you were doing, you press it to her turning it on. Brown eyes wide and she looks down as you hold the toy in a way where once she pushes down she feels the pulse against her.

This makes her pushes down more frantic wanting to feel it as you hold it just away. Earning heated glares at being denied the sensation she chases now. Arjuna rolls her hips against yours and you focus the stimulator firmly around the spot.

Arjuna grabs for the bullet again and powers it up to press a palm with it against your clit. You both mutually trying to get the other to lose it first; you increase the stimulator and witness an expression as Arjuna tosses her head back and you hear her speak in her native tongue. 

As soon as the phrases leave her, you see her clasp her hands over her mouth to keep from saying more. You press the toy again and ignore your own building pressure as you chase to make her lose her composure.

Mantras under her breath are made, you are sure declares of what feels good, and pretty sure adorations in there. You’ll prod her for answers after. Arjuna feels herself lose it first, in a breathed out hiss you feel warmth against your lap. You follow after the egg was rolled in the right spot earning your voice hitched and a whimper releases.

You both fumble to power off the toys and accept Arjuna to lay in your arms. Face flushed, and on cloud nine from the pleasure washing through. Arjuna moves to place kiss after kiss to you and you eagerly return each one. You feel her grinding against you with the toy still between you.

The rush starts ebbing off but the kisses you feel pressed continue. Your hands go up and comb through her hair earning subtle sighs as Arjuna stills the grinding, having ridden out the orgasm that ran through her body. You feel her lift off and remove the dildo you two were sharing. You whimper at the loss of the feel of something inside but don’t say no to Arjuna who seeks your embrace burying her face full into your chest finding comfort this way.

You allow her to calm down better through petting through her hair like before.

“Feel better?” You ask, you feel a nod followed by a contented sigh.

“I am glad for this chance, to deepen our bond in such a unique way.” You nod in agreement, you relax with Arjuna half laying on top of you, letting her be comfortable for a little longer. You listen as Arjuna speaks again.

“I think I liked this better than the time I spent in Krishna’s domain.” You hear her muse aloud, you shift to look down enough to see brown eyes stare back up.

“How so?” You prod further about the statement.

“There was a unique feeling I had around Krishna, an unyielding and immediate love. Though at that time in my life, my memories were not present, I only knew I had love for Krishna that was undeniably intense. With you, Master. It’s different. I love our bond, it makes it more.” You see her try to find the right word, your hand that was going through the dark hair finds an ear to touch.

“Makes it more?” You ask, wanting to know what Arjuna truly thinks now.

“Makes it more... of a reason I hope this never ends.” You hold tight to Arjuna as she lays more thoughts out. Something you haven’t seen done since the gifted arrow to you. 

“Same here, I hope this never ends. You are my cherished arrow.” There is a widen in Arjuna’s eyes, with a pure content look on her face.

“So you enjoy this form of mine?” She had to ask, even pressing closer.

“I love you and any form you could be in.” You see fire light in her eyes almost, and you know the expression.

“We need a bath before we continue on.” Arjuna listens and gets up stretching full while you follow suit from all the activity in the morning.

You follow over to the onsen and couldn’t help lingering your eyes on your archer as she goes about cleaning the items you two have used. 

You approach from behind and fill a basin of water to do the ritual of washing up. But the water in the tub was too cold for your liking, Arjuna had her back to you, and you stifle the grin that crosses your lips as you reach the basin over and splash the water down your archers back.

There is a shocked yelp, and Arjuna turns fast to glare at you for it. Embarrassed fury in those dark brown eyes at making her sound like that. The wand attachment was snatched on her end and without hesitation she turns it towards you and sprays you with an equally cold stream.

“Arjuna!” You yelp bracing your face from the stream, your arrow having none of it. 

“Don’t Arjuna me. You deserve my karma.” She says playful, filling another basin of water and you feel the splash and cold water hit your head and down your back. The sound you make, has Arjuna smirking in triumph.

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” You both begin a light water fight, with splashes and sprays of the cold streams. You laugh when you get a few more surprised yelps. It ends with both of you now seated in the hot pool, you resting your head back to Arjuna’s chest and her head resting on top of yours. 

There is a sense of peace as the morning air had that chill to it, while the sound of wind rustled some leaves. The occasional thud of the bamboo fountain and water was the only sound next to the even breathing behind you. This is a solitude you enjoyed with Arjuna, and if you had to glance to the archer, her eyes were either closed or looking at you.

You feel arms wrapped around your waist; feeling a cheek pressed to the back of your head in a subtle gesture of affection. There is almost nothing more you want to say for the moment. 

Arjuna lifts one of your hands with hers out of the water, yours cupped as she inspects your hand.

“We should get out, your fingers are getting pruny.” Your fingers lace with Arjuna’s and she assures you to get up, yet you feel too content to move nestled in her grasp. Her other hand goes to pinch your hip, and you yelp alert now.

“What was that for, I was comfortable!” You are met with a sly stare.

“Oho? Well unless you want to pass out from the heat, I think we should get out. Receptionist did say at best fifteen minutes or an hour top. You can be comfortable in my arms as we dry off.” She offers a solution, and you pout agreeing to it. Arjuna helps you out of the pool, moving you both over to a wooden seat to lounge in. You fitting right back in those tanned arms and Arjuna resumes keeping you in them.

You didn’t admit you felt light-headed even as Arjuna brings a hand up to your head to check. Your face tilted a bit to look her in the eye, you meet her for a kiss, your arms going around her neck to shoulder, while hers around your waist. You feel nails in your back much like how you’ve done many times. A few nibbles on your bottom lip and you pull back.

“I don’t know if I am up for another round yet. I still feel sensitive.” You admit and Arjuna understands perfectly. 

“Just indulge me?” She requests in a way that you don’t say no. You feel kiss after kiss pressed. You return them and the subtle touches made from hands going through your hair or hers. To the backs of your hands feeling every inch of smooth skin.

Arjuna takes care in getting you both dressed for the day, before you were tasked with stripping the bed with her. Choosing to go for food while housekeeping takes care of things for you.

You spend a good deal of time sight seeing the area, Arjuna happy with looking at vendors, finding things she would like as both man or woman. Looking more excited with spending this kind of quality time. 

By the end of the outing you both arrived back to your room together to a well made bed, and a dinner waiting. Your request in curry when she asked for it. Sitting down together, the day was almost over and so too was the time Arjuna spending as a woman. You spend the last few hours of this form indulging in a few things Arjuna wouldn’t do as a man.

From wearing laced clothing, at her embarrassment, to a few more romps, the last one leaving you craving more as she she used a few devices you get you to beg for relief.

“I will return in the morning.” Arjuna murmurs into your ear as you sleep. You smile and give her another affectionate kiss before she goes back to where he performed his rituals. 

Arjuna felt a whole other sense of love as he resumes the self you know most. He is sure of the next path between you two, the unconditional love he felt off you and shared to you made him never want to let go of you one bit.

So when he returns to your sleeping form, he rests next to you, eager to be the first thing you see when you wake again. The skinship you shared, down to the bonding, he would never forsake that.


	3. Liberosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire to care less about things
> 
> Arjuna x Fem!reader - continuation of the genderswap story. Only with male!Arjuna now.

You became aware of familiar of strong arms around you as you woke up. The sight the greets you are deep brown eyes framed by a mess of bangs. Yet a serene look to those eyes, you move a leg to feel one of Arjuna’s legs with it. You feel the slightly rougher muscle of skin, you knew he had resumed his normal self. You greet him with a genuine smile.

“Did you sleep long?” You ask him, Arjuna nods, he had gotten enough after his rituals were complete. His hands roam across your back, and feels the subtle skin pressing you closer to his own form. He had shed any clothing before he had joined you again, knowing he wouldn’t need them.

You trail fingers along his face seeing him close his eyes, even raises his head to your hand. Arjuna catches your hand when you brush the back of your knuckles across his jaw and brings them to his mouth to press kisses along fingers.

“Master, how was I the last two days with you? Did you find enjoyment in me?” His question came out loaded, you knew this was a specific question. You scoot closer to him and he raises your head to look at him in the eye to answer him.

“I loved every moment I spent with you. It’s you. I’d love to indulge that side again in the future.” Your answer satisfies him, and he tugs you closer, you knew of his insecurities when it comes to sharing more of himself. Showing you the female side of him was a huge leap for the archer, as the form was from his lesser graceful years following the dice game.

“Oho? You would want me like that again someday?” His hands move down your back and presses your hips closer to his own. You could feel him against your leg, and he sees the instant your face flushes in realization that he wasn’t asking questions out of insecurity, they were checking what you were enjoying. Arjuna shifts you to directly underneath him.

“Only with you, Master, no one else may see that form.” You nod in agreement, and Arjuna’s expression changes a brief smile then a familiar one you are familiar with. The alluring one you’ve seen the last few days, you shrink down to the bed as he follows to press a full kiss to your lips. 

You feel a hand slip down to press at a breast then smooths down more along hip till he lifts your hips up to slip the arm behind your back. You can feel him against your leg already. You look up at him as he pulls up from the kiss.

“Do you want to?” Arjuna asks, his free hand going to your thigh to touch over the smooth skin. He enjoys the softness under his fingers. He had enjoyed thoroughly going over your body the previous night with an oil and lotion after one of the romps. You had enjoyed his hands when he touched over every spot of your skin and knew he enjoyed when you returned the attention. 

Now the fingers of his right hand dance over your slit and you had missed the feel of his fingers as a man. There was something about the feel, how they reached deeper, you noted how they’re different from the female side. You nibble on your bottom lip feeling them press in, having grown accustomed to slimmer size. His thumb presses small circles at the nub, remembering the way you taught him how to touch you over the last few days.

You felt hot within seconds, seeing his smirk did wonders and you arch under his touch as he curls his fingers just right. Arjuna lowers his head down to take a nipple into his mouth to nip and suck on. The combination of his mouth and his fingers induce a shudder, and you want to feel more. At a press up towards your belly and his fingers brush right till you keen in bliss. His hand moves against you, thrusting his fingers to that spot. Your legs shake as a familiar pressure builds in your belly.

Arjuna’s eyes are transfixed on your face, drinking in every small nuance you make. From the way you turn your head slightly, or when his fingers curl he’d see your eyes open in shock when they keep brushing. He tugs his fingers free when he felt you too close, you look up at him in frustration. He has a knack for that regardless of his form.

“I love seeing you frustrated for me.” Arjuna adjusts himself, he had leaned over to grab the bottle of lubricant that had been abandoned the previous night and you watch as he pours a generous amount on his erection. You eye him weary, he ignores the stare in favor of settle between your legs. You knew what was next, and you missed this feeling.

You bite your lip at the stretch as he pushes in slow, there was no comparison to from the toys you had shared with him. He had purposefully chosen smaller sized dildos so you wouldn’t get spoiled at the stretch he himself provides. You whimper as he settles inside bottoming out with a hiss. He is thick and hot, he already had you angled where he wants you.

Arjuna sits there with you seated around him, almost as if he is waiting for something. His hands finding purchase at your waist holding you still, you try moving but are held still by him. Confusion on your face as you glance upwards to him.

“Wait. Let me feel you.” You feel him press as close as he gets, where he couldn’t push further or you couldn’t accept him deeper. He kept hold as he makes subtle rocks of his hips. Enough for him to feel you but not enough for you to get excitement off.

“Arjuna...” You murmur, almost a plea in your voice. He tilts his head to the side, and moves just a bit more, grinding against you. Something he learned as a woman when he used the toys. The grinding made you say his name more. The movement of his waist against yours would cause him to brush your g-spot, what he was waiting for when he sees your eyes gloss over and part your mouth in a erotic moan.

“Ahn!” He was different than earlier romps, his thrusts were grinds, always right into that one spot. You feel your body more reactive to this treatment, and he sees it on your face. You reach for a pillow to cover your face to muffle your moans. Arjuna wrests it away throwing it off the side; he places both of his hands by your head as he hovers over you keeping his grinds going.

Arjuna sees your face flushed darker with him closer, his left hand cupping the back of your head to keep your eyes locked with his. You feel shy from this treatment, even as he places kiss along your cheek to lips. You part your lips as he deepens the kiss, you murmur and whimper for more of him between the kiss. The roll of his hips enough that you grip your hands into the bedsheet underneath you. 

You move your hands from there when you threatened to scratch holes into linens not yours and grip at Arjuna’s back when he finally caves in and starts to thrust. The torturous pace finally wore on him, and he gives what you desire in full pull back and thrusts right in till you are crying his name in exasperated sighs.

The nails in Arjuna’s shoulders drives him harder, he expected them once he had tipped you over that edge into a heated frenzy. He stills himself to hear you cry his name, the frustrated moan out of you drives him further to push till he is fully inside and holds there. 

Any cry of protest is swallowed by a kiss, your hands shake from denied orgasms, your nails dig harder into his shoulders urging him to move. This only makes him pull back halfway leaving you almost an empty feeling inside as he draws back till the tip rests just at the ring. 

The kiss he keeps with you, you meet his tongue and slip yours alongside his as his wanders your mouth. You could feel him twitch, and he felt you trying to squeeze him enough to push back inside. Both of his hands moved to the back of your head, and keeps you still, the liplock not letting up anytime soon. With him holding his hips back just enough to keep you from pulling him with your legs. 

Your head spins in hazed lust, your eyes closed as you get lost in the sensation of him almost devouring you like this. You would moan through the kiss and taper off to breathe only for him to seal another one. Arjuna brushes the side of your face with a hand, tilting it enough to kiss the corner of your mouth.

“Please! Arjuna!” You plea him, you feel him push in brief then back. You are going mad with the teasing. He does long and slow thrusts, enough to feel him, but not enough deep enough.

“Arjuna what?” You hear him answer you giving quick pecked kisses from corner to corner of your parted mouth. His own patience was wearing thin, he just wanted to hear you beg him.

“Please! More! I want more of you!” He dips his head closer till his breath tickles an ear.

“Want more of me how?” A delicate hot breath is blown, your face heats up more.

“I want you...” You turn your head to shield the ear from him nibbling on the ridge. Arjuna instead turns his attention onto the other ear fully catching the edge between his teeth and runs his tongue along it while tugging.

“Want me to what? Master, if you don’t tell me properly. I can’t assist your needs.” Oh, how he loved when you squirmed underneath him. He draws out a hitched breathy moan from you. You feel him nip hard enough so you feel pressure but not break the skin.

“Arjuna! I! That feels... Ah!” He had trailed to your neck sucking at the spot on your neck just below your ear and under your jaw. His right hand goes to the same spot on the other side of your neck and grazes his nails along the skin gentle yet firm to make you shiver underneath him.

“Master, I know you can tell me. What do you desire of me. Your servant. Your arrow.” His left hand still at the back of your head curls fingers into your hair and tugs enough to keep your head in place.

“Please! love me!” More sucks along your neck, leaving marks behind as testaments of your relationship with the archer.

“I already am.” You murmur under your breath a frustrated sigh, the shallow thrusts he is doing drives you insane. 

“I mean... my arrow... please... thrust harder!” His next thrust is harder, he pushes deep but still slow, but the full feel of him inside urges you closer to that edge. You feel teeth against the front of your neck at the center. He is determined to leave a lovely necklace of hickeys where they’re easily seen.

“Like this? Is that how you want to ask me?” You can feel him push harder, the spot that brushes right makes you tremble underneath him and bite your lip to keep from crying out too loud.

“Arjuna!! Arjuna!!! Please!!! do it! Me! Fuck me please!!!!” You cover your face as soon as the words leave, and miss seeing him smirk as he obliges your request. His thrusts are hard and fast, he chases his own relief as he edges you towards your own. 

You are lost in pleasure, each cry of pleasure torn from you is a sound he enjoys. You feel every inch of him as he plunges into you as deep as he goes and fast enough to hear the impact through the bed underneath you.

You glance up at him through your fingers seeing his eyes closed for once and quiet sighs fall from him. You keep tensing around him as he thrusts in and he is lost in that feeling. He missed it as a woman when he brought you to such highs knowing what you were feeling at the end of him.

A chorus of “please” is chanted off your lips, you catch his attention, getting closer to that edge. You were missing a sensation he provides, he knew what you were missing as he slips a hand down between you to rub at your clit as he thrusts harder. You buck your hips against his hand and thrusts.

Your legs wrap at his waist to pull you closer till you let out a loud cry of pure pleasure as you peak first. Arjuna thrusts through your orgasm feeling the way you grip him and only lasts a few more thrusts as he follows you spilling himself full into you.

Arjuna slows his movements, out of breath from the exertion. You feel him lower down to wrap his arms around you burying his face into your shoulder and neck again. He stays in your arms when you wrap them around him, not inclined to move or pull from you just yet. You didn’t blame him either, you enjoyed having him like this.

When he finally pulls from you, you look up into dark eyes as he looks to your eyes. You reach for him and he meets you to be pulled down for another full kiss. This lasts until you both need air panting from it, and Arjuna far from satisfied from just once.

He pulls you into another round easily, tugging you with him till he has you ride his waist. To him behind you with you on your hands and knees bearing the brunt of each thrust he makes. The antics continuing onto the floor where you both land, you managing to get loud moans out of him when you use the egg vibrator along his cock. To him making you cum in retaliation with the clit stimulator till you beg and plead him again. 

Once the archer had reduced you to a satisfied tangle of limbs, Arjuna had brought you over to the bathing area that leads to the spring. He takes care to clean you up, he has you in his arms in the water once again like the previous day. His head resting on top of your head and eyes closed. You marvel at his dark skin, your fingers tracing over where his hands are clasped at your abdomen.

You enjoy every single moment with Arjuna, your heart full. Enjoying tranquility with him. You both had one more day left to be able to indulge yourselves, before it was back to chaldea, fighting battles and wondering if the next fight will be the last one while trying to find time for yourself and Arjuna amongst many servants. 

There was no other servant that you would do this with, and you would never betray him after reading his tales. Each day is a gift around him, and you cherish these moments where he is genuinely happy instead of what feels like a front around others. The possessive wrap of his arms said alot, you are his, and he is yours.

For now you two desired to care less about things that will still be there tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have one more chapter to this one, then migrate into a collections for Arjuna centered stories.


	4. Basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut of Arjuna x reader x berserker Arjuna.
> 
> Basorexia means - The overwhelming desire to kiss.

There is no where else you would rather be, you were in mindless bliss. The cause of that bliss is the two men in front and behind you. You had your archer Arjuna in front of you holding your legs up as he thrusted hard within your slit. You leaned back to the other one who had his arms circled at your abdomen to keep you in place. His alter form, the only other man he’d share you with, would be himself. The white hair tied into a neat braid, while he worked well in tandem with the archer as the berserker fit in your ass. The stretch of the two men almost too much, and here you were pressed between them while being helpless as you moaned and pleaded for both of them to go harder or faster.

The tail of the berserker coiled around a leg, holding it further open for the archer as he went wild, he presses a kiss to your lips and you eagerly return it. The berserker sees this and joins, you are caught between trying to kiss both of them who seem more content with pressing tongues into your mouth as they ravished you harder.

You jolt when you feel the double ends of the tail move closer to your clit flicking across the nub. Your hands go to your archer’s shoulders to dig fingers into them pleading him silently. You were already close and between both of their ministrations you were about to have a powerful orgasm. 

Your archer recognizes your expression, and breaks from the kiss. He looks to the berserker behind you who meets his stare.

“Slow down.” You snap your head up at the archer for the request. You feel the one behind you slow, and you sob out of being denied that peak. The tail flicking your clit doesn’t let up and you feel slow circles being pressed.

The berserker’s hands find your chest and tweaks both nipples as he continues to thrust slow with the archers pace. It felt hot between them, you turn your head to seek out your berserker in another kiss, wanting to kiss him. He meets you while you see your archer run a hand through the white hair to begin undoing the braids. When they were undone the white hair seemed to fluff out, you were too busy being pressed into the archer for the kiss that you barely realized the full feeling of that tail had slipped in along with the archer’s cock.

You cry out in between the kiss once you feel it, as if it wasn’t possible to feel more full, the berserker thrusts part of the tail in when the archer pulls back keeping in pace with his own movements.

When you part from the kiss, you are met with your archer seeking the same affection his alter got. You meet him for this kiss and murmur something about feeling good. The archer felt a little jealous over the affection his alter got in moments but also remembers this is him too. He delves deep on the kiss, and you feel the thrusts increase to where they were earlier. 

You tense in the berserker’s grasp and a sensation washes over your in pure bliss. The archer feels you gush against his lap, a sudden one he even sees your eyes widen and face flushed as your orgasm hits you hard.

In response, Arjuna, your archer buries deep to fill you thrusting through the tightening he feels, while the berserker keeps going. The archer pulls you to him so you can lay on top of him while bearing the brunt of the berserker’s thrusts into you. You would moan or sob in pure pleasure, and Arjuna felt you tighten on him as the alter brings you to another orgasm with ease, listening to the hitch of your breaths.

The archer sees an expression you make only when anal is done, your head tossed back, and mouth open as panted sighs escape you. He feels your nails dig into his chest and he is entranced by you as you peak hard again, the berserker going for a series of multiple orgasms out of you now that the first one happened.

Finally the berserker starts going at a more punishing pace a sign he was about to cum, and after one more good shudder from you and another romp with the archer all three of you peak together. The berserker barely making a sound, while the archer hisses and you scream out their names.

Upon both of them pulling from you, you shake and shudder in your archers arms. Being rendered senseless, you are overcome with the desire to just kiss your archer repeatedly. He returns each one, and your berserker joins in at the side. 

You would not be able to walk for a while with how hard your berserker treated you. Yet you didn’t feel inclined to move at all. Not when your two lovers were discussing what to do next with you. You perked up at the mention of a sybian machine, giving your archer a pleading look to have mercy. You can tell from the look on his face he intends to use one with you.

For now they let you rest, while they plan together.


	5. Play a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble with a music vibrator in use.

Arjuna could sit back and watch you writhe from his ministrations all day. He had presented you with an idea of a blindfold and headphones. Along with having your wrists bound, the archer had a unique vibrator in his hand, he had found it on one of his trips. You were surprised he took more initiative of entering love stores for you and him to enjoy, but you also remember he has been married before.

In anticipation you wait as a song starts on the headphones, you recognize it as a slower song. It is when you feel the device touching along your neck you understand the toy. The pulse it emits is in tune to the melody you are hearing, Arjuna sees your reaction when he brushes it along the top of a breast. 

The easy rhythm is felt as it buzzes along a path circling a nipple, you move back from the sensation pressing onto the very end of one only for it to be pressed fully. Arjuna sees you jolt up at the feel of it, he looks at the phone he has and changes songs. A slightly faster tempo in the music, and too the vibrator pulses with the beat.

You feel it pressed lower along your navel circling it before he lowers it to your thighs. He rolls it along your inner leg letting you feel the vibrations through the joint. He repeats the motion with the other thigh inching it closer to where you want to feel it.

Arjuna soon left the phone be to cycle at random through a list he had picked out of favorites. You felt him lower down, a brush of the vibrator against your clit enough for you to wriggle from the sensation. What you don’t escape is his mouth as it covers you, he parts your folds for it and you feel wet heat sweep around the nub drawing pleased cries out of you.

You pull on your wrists as the bindings pulls taut, you feel warmth pool in your belly as the vibrating sensation centers at your entrance being pushed in. Arjuna pushes the vibrator halfway into you while his mouth works on full swirls of his tongue and pulls off here and there only to reclaim you into his mouth.

You arch from his mouth and tongue, the vibrator as well when the rhythm matches a faster pace song you hear. Your hands clench and unclench together feeling close. Arjuna presses a kiss before pulling his mouth off entirely. You whine frustrated at being denied relief, but feel the vibrator removed. 

“My turn.” Arjuna traces the words on your chest, and feel him line himself to push inside you without a second thought. You arch underneath him, the angle makes it better for him to push in. You are kept on edge as Arjuna brings the vibrator back to press the end of it onto your clit while he thrusts wild into you. With your ears blocked you don’t hear the quiet moans he emits at the sight of you like this.

You chant his name in cries, urging him on further when you are unrestrained at calling for him. He grinds against you as he keeps the vibrator positioned right. The cry you emit is one he will remember well as his name is screamed in absolute pleasure. The gush against his lap tells him how much you enjoyed this treatment, and you feel warmth flood inside of you as he came shortly after you did.

You feel the headphones tugged off, and the blindfold removed, the first sight that greets you is Arjuna’s brown eyes. Upon seeing his face you smile wide and lean up to seek a kiss with him, and he returns it.

You seek out kisses in aftercare and he is eager to give them to you. You feel your hands freed from the bindings to wrap your arms around him. Arjuna brushes the side of your face with the back of a hand as he dotes in his way on you. 

“You took that well, would you let me do more?” He asks, seeking out the vibrator to turn it off till you recover enough for another romp with him.

“That felt nice, and I’d like for you to do more with me, please My Arrow?” The spark behind those eyes shines as he takes one of your hands to rub your wrists.

“As you wish of me, My Master.”


	6. Sandalwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stop for the night at an inn.  
> Featuring the traveler's outfit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna x fem!reader.
> 
> This will be smut,
> 
> Got a prompting from a dream I had.
> 
> Using a theme in my writing for - Massage, and aphrodisiacs.

You and Arjuna found an inn for the night, spending most of the day traveling from place to place. You took note of just how well his new clothes and style look on him. The deep purple giving off a feeling of royalty with him. He also looked older with the way his hair was styled up, instead of the neat down style you were so use to with his white outfit.

You found yourself staring often at him, and every once in a while a brown eye would peer your way, making you look away sheepish for staring. You’d also miss the smirk that crosses his lips when you do. He is full aware of your staring. He actually has a bit of self pride in that.

So when you both approach the receptionist’s desk for a room, you felt tired even as Arjuna tugs you under his arm to handle things for you both.

“So are you two wanting separate rooms?” You feel your face heat up, as it was hard to ask for a single room when it looked like you two weren’t dating.

“Single room.” Arjuna answers and the receptionist looks between you two, seeing his arm protective around you. You nod in agreement, and the receptionist gets it.

“Our singles are usually for newlyweds. We don’t normally give them out to non-married.” You shrink more into Arjuna’s side at the idea of being separated from your archer.

“We are married, we’ve been traveling for our honeymoon. If it is a problem, we could find another place that will accommodate us better.” You would stare at him in question about it, but he looked so firm about it, and the receptionist stands straight.

“Oh forgive me then! I didn’t see rings, or.” 

“It’s a bit personal.” He interjects to remind the person about not all cultures use rings for their marriages. Things are handled from there, and the receptionist adds in a specialty for you both. You had seen Arjuna’s keenness on the battlefield more than with strangers. He always feels aloof at times, and a hint of arrogance at the most. Yet with his eyes fixated on not budging till the room key was handed to him, you are guided by him with a hand pressed on your lower back.

The room that was given to you was a step up from what you would have been in. A definite honeymooners room, a in floor hot tub with a shower above it, to the bed, spacious and a meal awaiting you two. There was a distinct gentle scent in the air, and the floors were heated tiles. Once you two were settled in the room, Arjuna takes a breath of air and you look at him.

“Master, I apologize back there if I overstepped any boundaries.” There is his soft tone, the one you are use to as you look up to his eyes. 

“You didn’t overstep anything. I didn’t think I could walk much further to another inn. Thank you.” You smile warm and he takes your hands in his.

“I mean about being married. I know... we aren’t and lying about that sort of thing.” You feel the pad of his thumb over the back of your hand. He was feeling your skin in his hands, you understand what he meant.

“It’s okay. I didn’t want to be separated from you. It would make me feel lonely. I don’t mind either. We are together after all.” You feel his grip tighten in that reassured sense, he even takes one hand into his to lace fingers together.

“I’m glad then. Shall we?” He motions to the dinner set for you two, and you nod. It was a nice simple meal of sushi and ramen with tempura. You find yourself fidgeting more in your spot across from him. It almost was as if you two were freshly married. From the way he seems so sure of his actions now. He does take note of how quiet you are.

After you both finish eating and spoke light of conversation regarding the recent travels. Arjuna had taken first bath, and when he was dressed back in his clothes you had busied yourself with cleaning up the dishes leaving them in the hall for the caretaker to collect. You had stolen glances at Arjuna when he made use of the shower, he knew your eyes were on him with the way he had a smirk and you blushed afterwards.

You look at the bath then over to Arjuna, he meets your stare his eyelids lowering in a hidden promise. You two have been plenty intimate before, you know the look in his eyes, one of the reasons you didn’t want to be away from him.

So in that thought, you gather your nerves to begin removing your clothing. Your back to him, you had to turn away from him, otherwise you would lose your nerve to do this. If his eyes weren’t on you before, they were now. He takes in the inches of skin being bared to him. From how you seem to slip out of the clothes effortless, though he himself would have loved to strip you. Your subtle way of enticing him yields rewards.

You jump when arms wrap around you and a head presses into the crook of your neck. Lips instantly on the soft spot below your ear.

“Master, you look nice this evening. Would you allow me to treat you well?” You feel a hand cup a breast to squeeze. You press your legs together only for Arjuna to slip a hand down your abdomen to coax your thighs apart. You allow him to press his fingers along your mound rubbing just the folds without slipping a finger between them just yet.

Instead Arjuna retreats his hand away after feeling the slight heat of your thighs. The feather light kiss from your neck to your ear makes your legs weak for him. Without warning the tone of his voice shifts, a tone you hadn’t heard since Karna joined your team of servants. Low and full of promise.

“Master, go freshen up for now, and I’ll take genuine care of you. Till you can’t do anything but say my name breathless.” His fingers tweak a nipple before he lets you go take care of yourself. You almost fall to your knees, there was something about his prowess at times. How he seemed to stare right through you, and knew your thoughts before you could say them.

It was Arjuna’s turn to steal glances of you as you removed the dirt and grime of the day from your skin. He even approached you to help wash your back, something you did brief when he was showing. You soaked a bit in the bath per his request while he prepared things. He had even left the room for something, and when he got back he notes you are dressed in a loose robe. He has a small bottle in his hand. You took note of the amber colored liquid then eye him, as he motions over to a spot he laid out for you. Bringing a finger to his lips as he parts the curtain separating the bathing area to the bedroom.

“Must promise me to stay quiet.” You knew it would be impossible if the stare in his eyes said anything. He intended to do the opposite, from his promise earlier. 

On the floor over a set of the heated tiles, he made a makeshift spot for you to lay on. You understood, what he meant to take care of you, and smile to yourself at the idea of a massage.

You shed the robe and lay on your stomach, after shifting around for a comfortable spot, you feel an oil poured onto your back and down to your legs. Hands soon followed spreading it on your skin, you feel your nerves alight, and a gentle scent of sandalwood in the air. You note how it reminds you of your archer. Delicate yet strong when you take notice, much like Arjuna. You noticed he had removed his clothes mostly to prevent oil on them. Other reason he wouldn’t need them much longer with the heat of the room and your body.

Arjuna smooths his hands down, taking care of knots he feels beneath his fingers. You noted despite the use of his bow that his hands are smooth, hardly any callouses. Those hands were doing wonderful things in easing your tension out. You could feel your body more alight under his palms, wondering if it is his touch doing wonders or the oil.

You feel more of the oil dripped along the crease of your ass, and hands following to rub the oil in. You jump when long fingers rub along your folds deliberately slipping them along inside them. There you felt the heat of the oil and knew that this one being used was meant for sex. You reach in front of you for the towel and bring it to your face to hide when Arjuna curls his fingers near your entrance pressing them in brief. You muffle the sound that escapes you, his fingers were sinful like this. You also wanted to feel them deeper. 

Arjuna is not yet going to grant that sensation to you. He focuses on easing knots out of your thighs, seeing you tremble when he massages out two spots on both spots.

“Did that hurt?” He checks, you nod as it did brief.

“You’re making it feel better though. Keep going.” You assure him, and he continues working out the spot his fingers feel. Even pushing right to make the joint in your thigh pop and you feel great relief.

“Alright, that should do for the back. Flip over for me?” Arjuna requests, giving you a lazy press of his finger to the center of your back noting how your skin was already feeling soft to him. With his help you lay on your back, feeling the heat of the tiles beneath you now. 

You glance to Arjuna, noting how his hair is still styled, and how he looks over your body. The stare of his eyes focused and as you lie back, he moves to hover over you to press a kiss to your mouth. You meet his kiss, and let him ravish your mouth. You note how turned on he is from how hard he kisses you; even feeling the press of him against your thigh.

“A little more then I’ll keep hold of my promise.” Arjuna presses his forehead to yours, and you nod. You see him sit up and take the bottle of oil he had been using and pours it from your chest down your abdomen to legs. 

“This oil is safe to go inside of you.” He informs you, and you watch as his hands return to your skin. Smoothing down and spreading that oil across skin and easing muscle again like he did your back. On your legs, he brings them up to thoroughly rub your legs. Taking care this way, you curl your toes when he focuses on the bottoms of your feet.

All that innocence in the act soon fades as his fingers trail to your chest, he rubs the full of his palms to your breasts, squeezing them enough to draw out a moan from you. You enjoy the way he squeezes them, firm yet never bruising. It made your legs press together when his fingers roll your nipples between them. You arch from his touch as he pulls enough to get you to move with his hands.

Arjuna lowers his head down to the side of your neck, and mouths kisses along it, leaving wet kisses along with a few love bites. His hands smooth down your abdomen again, and one hand slips between your thighs. Your eyes widen when you feel him spread your folds apart to slip long fingers deep inside your pussy pushing them deep to curl them just right.

“Here is very tense.. I should take generous care here.” You hear him say into your ear. You nod, and soon feel him pull his hand back before sinking his fingers back in thrusting them in, using his palm to rub against your clit.

This makes you cry out from his ministrations, as he does it again settling with a rhythm. You feel teeth at the helix of your ear then a hot breath that makes your face darken in embarrassment for what he is doing to you.

“Feeling good?” Gentle nibbles along the ridge of your ear, making you shrink down and almost forget about the fingers inside of you. Arjuna however notes how tight you grip his fingers after pushing a third finger inside, using his thumb to rub circles on your clit.

“Oho.. you really enjoy your ears messed with. You are squeezing my fingers tight.” You close your eyes, afraid if you saw his face now, he would see how much of a mess he’s made you into. Another moan comes out of you, and you hear his voice low in your ear.

“Master, you promised to be quiet. Perhaps I have done too much.” This gets you to snap your attention onto him, you feel your face heat up ten times more with the alluring look in his eyes. It is unfair with how handsome he is at times, and he knows he has you literally in the palm of his hand.

“You wouldn’t stop... please...” You plea for more, and to your dismay feel his fingers retreating to the tips of his fingers. The feel of his fingers making you shake outright for more of him. He notes how you are, and locks his eyes to yours.

“I wouldn’t stop, but.. forgive me. I want to feel good too.” Your eyes drift down to see his erection and how it is already leaking with precum. A reminder of how much he enjoys this as much as you are.

“On the bed though?” You request of him, and he understands well. He removes his fingers from inside you fully, and works on gathering you into his arms, towels and all to use them on the bed. The bed has drapes around them, and as soon as you were on the surface, you feel the cool of the fabric then the body heat of Arjuna crawling over the top of you.

Arjuna raises your waist to his, and you feel him push into you. You feel hotter once he fits into you, and your hands grip the top of the towels underneath you. Arjuna lifts you enough to make sure he bunches the towels right underneath where you’re connected to him, anticipating the mess you two are about to make.

The slow draw back of his hips, you feel every inch of him as he drags himself inside you before a strong thrust back in that succeeds in ripping a cry out of you for him. That sound is one he lives for, caused by him. He does it again and rips a louder moan out of you, urging him on to start moving fully.

You are lost to the feeling that you forget to stay quiet. His name falling off your tongue when he thrusts perfect to hit your gspot, a place he has memorized after many nights of bringing you to a writhing mess underneath him. You chance a glance up to Arjuna’s face and see him transfixed on yours, catching every nuance that comes across from his thrusts, or the hand teasing your clit returned to further you along.

You ache inside for him, you ache alot more than you remember and recall the oils effects, it tingled at first, and you realized why now. It had a aphrodisiac to it, and all you can think of now is how good Arjuna’s cock feels against your aching walls.

Arjuna catches the surprise in your eyes and presses his forehead to yours.

“I thought it would be nice to make you feel extra good. Are you okay with the oil?” He slows to stop, waiting for further consent.

“Don’t you dare stop! I am more than okay with it, Arjuna. We are together after all. Now please! Move!” You command him, and he is taken back by how you demand more of him.

“As you desire, my Master!” He is happy with himself, and even more at how much you seem to be enjoying the surprise to your intimacy. Your body feels more on fire now, with the thrusts being made harder, yet the position, you wanted Arjuna deeper, you wanted to feel every thrust harder.

“Arjuna... can we change positions please?” You feel him withdraw from your body, and help you flip over, he must have been feeling the same way. For once he hand you on your hands and knees, the palm of his right hand helps push your front down, while his other hand guides your ass further towards him. 

Arjuna looks down to see such a sight of you bowed in front of him, and dripping with need that can only be satisfied by him now. Yet he deemed fit to tease you further. His hands return to the curve of your ass, and helps spread you further apart. You feel him push his hips against yours, his cock sliding along your folds deliberately avoiding pushing back into you.

“Arjuna?” You couldn’t see the grin across his mouth, if you did you’d swear Krishna was present in this moment. Your hands dig into the bed when instead of thrusting into you, Arjuna seems content with grinding his cock along your folds gathering slick and grounding himself against you in such a way that you shake from the bump of his tip against your clit.

“Master?” He angles himself to keep thrusting against you but not in you. Enjoying the feel of you hot along his shaft. 

“Arjuna! Please! I need you!” You plea again, this gets him to pull his hips back and raises them till the tip of his dick presses against your hole again. Barely pushing in, but you feel him there waiting for something.

“Need or want?” He grinds his hips again, you feel the press pass the ring, and feel tears of frustration peek at the edges of your eyes at being tortured so sweetly.

“Want! I want you! Please! Arjuna! I want you inside me!” This gets him to push inside, sheathing himself full, the push of his hips makes your knees buckle down, and with the movement. You lay fully on the bed save for Arjuna’s hands keeping your waist angled for himself. 

“As you want.” Is all you hear after that, and hard thrust after hard thrust was made. He was deep, the angle made you feel full, and you swear he could almost push further into you at this rate. You are lost to pleasure, your arms scrambled for something to muffle your voice, you at one point had a pillow till it was ripped away and thrown towards the rest of them. 

“So... good!” You bite on one of your fingers, any movement you made to muffle your voice, Arjuna was there to wrest your hand gently away, or had used his free hand to cup your face stroking the side of your face as he moved harder within you. You feel each hard thrust with the hit of his balls just right against your clit adding into how it feels.

Arjuna slows down at one point and you let a frustrated growl come out when you feel him pull out.

“Be patient master. I’m getting something to make this feel even better.” You wondered what it was, then feel a liquid poured along your pussy. Arjuna pushes two fingers inside afterwards and thrusts his hand again curling those fingers towards your belly. You yelp in surprise and moan out for him to keep going. Your toes curling, and a heated sensation pooling in your belly.

“There we are... keep going...” You hear him behind you, as he keeps his fingers thrusting into you. When he feels the flutter of your walls around his fingers he pulls them out, and instantly pushes your hips back down to the bed, you move forwards as if you were trying to grasp for something.

“Oho? Where are you going?” Arjuna grabs your legs and pulls you back to him. You bring a towel with you and curl it under as you feel him line himself to your opening again, then thrust in hard. You scream in pleasure into the towel, glad to have had it muffle, the thrust of his hips pushed yours to the bed. You feel him alot harder, even moving his legs to keep yours pinned at the backs of your knees.

Each thrust made here, was with purpose to make you cum, and himself at the same time. You understood why he stopped to please you, he was alot closer while you were still far from an orgasm. He brought you closer to enjoy it together.

Arjuna’s name comes off your lips in heated moans, chanted under your breath; making good on his promise earlier to be the only thing you can utter is his name.

“Arjuna! I’m about to cum!” You cry out, and feel him slip a hand underneath for your clit, using the pressure of his hips thrusting to rub rough circles to further you to peak with him.

“Then please do.. cum for me.” Arjuna rolls his hips down while you push back to his. A few more thrusts, and with his fingers rubbing fast, you emit a silent cry of his name you lower your head down and bite into one of the towels to prevent gritting your teeth. White hot flooding your senses and ending out onto Arjuna’s hand as you cum coating his hand in your slick.

Arjuna is alot rougher following that, you had gotten immensely tight and he thrusts through that feeling how you grip him. He cums with a loud sigh and keeps thrusting in deep as his seed fills you full enough to seep out the sides when he thrusts back in.

You feel him lie on top of you, his arms snaking underneath your waist to keep you up for him. You lift your head from the towel, and turn to where Arjuna rests his head next to yours. You can see in the darkness his eyes, and how reverently he stares into your own eyes. You raise a hand to touch his face and he rests his head into your hand.

You stay connected to him, letting him enjoy feeling you around him. Till he stirs again, and pulls from inside you. Reluctantly you sigh at the loss, and start to move till Arjuna presses a hand to the center of your back to keep you in place.

“Not yet. You think I am done after one turn?” You feel your face heat up when Arjuna nudges your legs further apart.

“I am only getting started. You do remember, I am an archer. and I have alot of endurance. You on the other hand. We need to work on yours.” Arjuna’s tone is teasing, and you knew him to always keep to his promise. 

“You did after all, break your silence after I said to keep quiet. There must be a punishment for that.” A punishment you know you’ll enjoy from his tone.


End file.
